


A Rendezvous

by FlamingInk



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Femslash, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: “I do,” Caroline sympathised, softening her tone. She brought her hand up to the column of Kate’s throat, her fingers sliding down the length to tease the v-neck of the younger woman’s shirt. “Which is why I made it very clear to everyone, and especially to John, that this is my house. And if I fancied having you over, be that whenever and whatever, that I’d very well do as I damned please,” Caroline’s fingers punctuated the statement by dipping beneath the v of the brunette’s shirt.
Relationships: Kate McKenzie/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	A Rendezvous

Caroline pressed Kate firmly against the wall beside the front door, her hand moving to delicately dance against the brunette’s jaw. She coaxed Kate to tilt her head with the gentlest of weights from her fingertips and Kate willingly obliged. An expanse of smooth, cool skin lay vulnerable to the whim of Caroline’s lips which though in no rush, wasted no time in pressing themselves against Kate’s neck. They drew a line of hot, open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive spot resting just below Kate’s right ear – a spot that was found entirely accidentally, but which left Caroline more than impressed at the whimper which resulted from her ministrations there. She raked her teeth gently against the skin, delighting in Kate’s breathy moans which brushed against her own cheek.

“Where are the boys?” Kate asked, her brows furrowing with her anxiety, but her hands and body doing nothing in the way of stopping Caroline’s ministrations.

“William is staying with his girlfriend,” Caroline started, her tongue taking a moment to subtly curl itself around the younger woman’s earlobe. “Lawrence is stopping over at a friend’s house.”

Kate moaned, her hips bucking into Caroline’s pelvis. She bit down on her bottom lip to avoid an outcry of any explicit language, a force of habit, and found her nails raking against Caroline’s scalp.

“And,” Kate swallowed thickly, her arms moving down to encircle the blonde’s waist, sliding over the smooth fabric of a dress no doubt worth triple figures. “John?”

“With the whore,” Caroline quipped, not displeased.

Kate nodded her head in recognition, not noticing it was unlikely Caroline would register the motion given her lips were busying themselves along the expanse of her neck.

“And Celia?” Kate continued her interrogation, not quite satisfied in allowing to entirely relax until she was certain there would be no risk of interruption.

Kate felt Caroline sigh against her neck and then saw the older woman pull back. The younger woman found Caroline’s usual facial expression of delectable intelligence casting itself at her, the blonde’s usual stance of one hand her hip reinstating itself.

“Upstairs, in the bedroom,” Caroline tipped her head toward the staircase. “I thought she and Alan could watch,” the blonde feigned sincerity well.

Kate signed and looked at Caroline. “I just wanted to be sure… It’s happened before that… You know.”

Caroline did. And the older woman also understood that the many interruptions which had bestowed themselves upon the couple, interrupting any impromptu rendezvous that occurred between the two, was parcel and package of the reason that Caroline felt tonight, so wound. She had ensured to make it explicitly clear, to John especially (being that he so thoroughly enjoyed always showing up at exactly the wrong times), that no one was to come near the property. That was unless they wished to be witness to the women spending some very intimate time together. Caroline had hardly needed to go into any further detail to both successfully offend her mother and frighten the children away. John was harder to persuade, being he had decided to make it his life’s work to be nothing but a nuisance to everyone and anyone, so the extra firmness from Caroline in demanding he leave came as no surprise to her.

“I do,” Caroline sympathised, softening her tone. She brought her hand up to the column of Kate’s throat, her fingers sliding down the length to tease the v-neck of the younger woman’s shirt. “Which is why I made it very clear to everyone, and especially to John, that this is my house. And if I fancied having you over, be that whenever and whatever, that I’d very well do as I damned please,” Caroline’s fingers punctuated the statement by dipping beneath the v of the brunette’s shirt, briefly teasing the more sensitive flesh of Kate’s breast before retreating.

“You said exactly that?” Kate asked, chewing her bottom lip. 

“Well,” Caroline turned her head, her tone quiet. “I can’t exactly recall word for word precisely what I said. But to cut a long story short, John is very aware that I intend to have you right here with me,” the blonde paused. “Where I can have you, anytime that I want.” Caroline’s gaze was piercing and Kate felt her pulse begin to race after the brief hiatus in acceleration their conversation had brought. She couldn’t help the visible shiver that ran through her, or stop the hard contortion low in her stomach as Caroline so emphatically pronounced every syllable of every word.

There was something so sophisticated about Caroline, something always so put together that demanded one’s attention. And her words were no different; there was something both equally wicked and pleasurable about the way Caroline used her words, in the way her lips wrapped so articulately around every vowel and noun. Watching those lips so eloquently express exactly what Caroline had in mind this evening caused Kate’s underwear to grow damp. If having Caroline pressed up against her and the her lips dancing so deliciously across her neck had not been enough to stop any of Kate’s questioning, the blonde’s words surely had.

“Oh,” Kate attempted to supress a smirk but found herself struggling.

“Besides,” Caroline continued, as though she was unaware of how Kate was feeling and had not heard her response at all. “I’ve wanted to take you over the kitchen counter since you first stayed over.”

“Caroline,” Kate’s cheeks flushed, a maroon coloured blush spreading across her chest and throat.

“I think there’s something so primal about having you bent over something, hmm?” Caroline began once against closing the gap between them, her hands caressing the brunette’s hips as she pinned Kate between herself and the wall. “Having you completely exposed to me, waiting and wanting…”

Kate swallowed. “Yes.”

Caroline brought her lips to Kate’s. She captured them firmly with her own, taking the dominant high ground of the brunette’s top lip between hers. She nibbled, just lightly, barely a nip, before soothing with the tip of her tongue. She captured them again, missing the feeling of the blonde’s plump, soft lips against her own almost immediately.

Kate rocked herself against Caroline, seeking out some form of friction, even one ounce of pressure to satisfy the pleasurable ache that was beginning to throb between her legs. The younger woman could feel the pleasure begin to take root, could feel a need to be touched and felt building. The desire was devouring her already, leaving her nipples hard and stoic against the fabric of her bra, her clit swollen against the smooth silk of her underwear. The ache was already beginning to develop into something more, less resembling a teasing bliss and rapidly snowballing into a wanton need to feel something more substantial. Her very core was beginning to ache, an echoing pulse telling her she needed something, anything, to clench around, to hold inside her.

Caroline noted the subtle vibration of Kate’s muscles beneath her hands and against her front, a strange kind of shivering that signified the brunette was likely beyond enjoying any form of teasing, and she took pity. Caroline allowed one thigh to slip between Kate’s own and pressed forward, the smooth fabric of the dress pushing against the rough fabric of Kate’s slacks. The younger woman first moaned, then shivered more violently as she allowed her head to fall back dully against the wall. She was both over and under-stimulated. 

Caroline’s eyes blazed as they watched Kate, and Kate’s eyes dared the blonde to look away as she began to grind, ever so deliciously, against the lithe thigh pressed against the apex of her legs. Kate’s hands lifted to rake through Caroline’s already dishevelled hair, her fingers tangling into short blonde locks. Kate began to rock more eagerly, her hips moving to allow the space between her legs to slide against the upper length of Caroline’s thigh, her moans turning to pants.

Caroline groaned, a deep rumble from her chest, as she watched her lover work herself. Her eyes flicked down to look briefly at the blonde’s lips, wanting to kiss them, but not daring to lose sight of Kate grinding so desperately against her. The blonde slid her fingers along Kate’s jawline instead, stroking her thumb against her chin as she watched in lustful wonder. Her thumb slipped between Kate’s open lips and the way Kate instinctually, so submissively, wrapped her mouth around the digit and sucked caused a bolt of lightning to flash low in her abdomen. 

The blonde pulled her thumb from Kate’s mouth, revelling in the moan of disapproval from Kate, and moved downwards, wrapping her fingers around the column of the younger woman’s throat. She squeezed, only gently, watching as Kate’s eyes fluttered shut and her head tilted upwards. She felt Kate’s hips begin to jut against her.

Caroline continued the journey down. She firmly kneaded a breast as her hands moved, feeling the stark point of the brunette’s nipple press against her palm even through the layer of underwear and of clothing. She reluctantly moved on, knowing there’d be plenty of opportunity to take care of both of Kate’s neglected nipples later. Her hand then skimmed along the brunette’s abdomen before deftly working the button and fly of Kate’s slacks and slipping beneath her underwear.

“Christ on a…”

Kate keened against Caroline as the blonde’s fingers slipped through hot, wet heat. She felt Caroline brush her fingers ever so delicately against her clit and gasped, her hips pushing down as they sought more pressure. But Caroline’s fingers were already moving further to explore the cavern that waited beyond.

“You’re so…”

“Wet. Yes,” Kate nodded her head vigorously, biting her bottom lip.

Kate both wanted to beg for more pleasurable pressure. And didn’t.

There was something so pleasing about the way Caroline would flush with arousal, a deep blush spreading across the expanse of the blonde’s chest, infecting the visible skin of her throat and face, when Kate begged. Caroline would often become entranced, completely at Kate’s mercy. A simple plea or beg always seemed to do the trick to move ministrations along; the older woman would have Kate want for nothing in the bedroom. And there was something so erogenous about hearing herself beg to Caroline, pleading with her to touch her. There was something so arousing for Kate about telling the blonde woman how desperately she needed to feel her touch, to have Caroline grant her release. It was a power play that was infectious.

And yet, part of her wanted to remain proud, to fight the domineering presence of Caroline that she found so captivating and struggle against the overwhelming need to climax. Caroline was so fierce, so sophisticated, so sure of herself. She was someone to be mindful of, all-encompassing and overpowering. At times, Kate felt she was gripping the very short leash of a wild cat, one that could turn at any moment. And it gave Kate a whole other sense of satisfaction to think that she had tamed a wild beast, had shaped her into something even half representing an individual that both gave and took from a relationship.

But Kate was overthinking and Caroline took it upon herself to move things forward, not waiting to hear any words tumble from the younger woman’s lips. The older woman’s fingers pinched the brunette’s clit firmly before pressing her fingertips against Kate’s swollen nub. She circled and stroked, setting a rhythm, one that Caroline was now becoming familiar with. She could feel the flesh moving beneath the pads of her fingertips, could feel Kate’s clit growing ever harder as she swiped against it.

“Oh God,” Kate groaned.

Caroline smiled, a sultry and mischievous expression. She licked her lips.

“No, dear, just Caroline.”

With practiced ease, Caroline worked Kate’s clit, circling faster and tighter, taking note of the heightening tone of the younger woman’s moans. She could feel her growing close from sound alone. But Kate was also shuddering, trapped between Caroline’s body and the wall. Her hips were no longer rocking in anything that could even remotely resemble a pattern. They were instead jittering against Caroline’s fingers, pressing themselves against her hand. 

Caroline waited just a moment longer before pinching Kate’s clit, rolling it and tugging gently between her thumb and finger. It was all the younger woman needed.

Kate cried out, her hips stopping for a brief hiatus, her body curling forward into Caroline. Her nails raked over Caroline’s back, the curve of her buttocks, her scalp, grasping as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure washed over her. And then she relaxed against the wall, a strong shudder running through her entire body.

Kate hummed, feeling slightly light headed. “Caroline…”

The blonde brought her hand to gently cradle Kate’s face and brought their lips together. She stroked the younger woman’s cheek patiently.

“I hope you don’t think we’re finished already,” she spoke softly. “I really meant it when I said that I wanted to take you over the kitchen counter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And comment with any further suggestions. I hope you've all enjoyed (this one-shot has been toying with me for a while).


End file.
